Obsession
by Darcy'sClaws
Summary: The Potions Master has noticed that a certain Know-It-All is all grown up.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is my first time writing a HP fan-fic,. I have so far only watched the films, so I will be taking my characterisation from them. I hope you enjoy what I have to offer.

The classroom was bubbling with hushed tones and the sound of glass vials clinking together as the students worked on their potions, determined not to be caught in the venomous gaze of the Potions Professor. He stood at the front of the room, gathering his long heavy robes into his hands as he crossed his arms across his chest, looking like a large bedraggled crow hunched over its prey. Severus Snape sneered, his countenance darkening further as his ashen gaze fell on Hermione Granger, watching her work swiftly but precisely. The girl had been a constant irritation to him, always with her hand in the air and answering his questions with an arrogant air, so sure of her own intelligence. He had made a sport out of baiting her just to get through a lesson without losing his composure completely.

Hermione was no longer the wild haired wiry little thing he remembered from her first day at Hogwarts. Her mane had calmed into soft curls, and he noted with some interest that she had filled out and had lost the gangly body of a little girl and had gained the curves of a woman. The professor scowled and tightened his arms across his chest, lowering his head a little so that his black hair curtained his face, hiding the worry on his brow. He had found himself lately wondering how it would feel to run his hands down those curves. To snatch those curls up in his long fingers to see if they really were as soft as they looked.

Snape narrowed his eyes as he turned on his heel and began to slowly walk around the edge of the classroom, for all the world looking as if he was checking on his students progress. The hushed tones fell silent as his shadow fell on the teenagers, cloaking them in his presence, only daring to start up again when he was at a safe distance. He dropped his hands to his sides and lightly fisted them, allowing his robes to fan out behind him as he stalked around the room, looking down his arched nose at the students.

The only one who didn't look up as he went past was Hermione. So engrossed in the creation of her potion, she simply did not notice the dark shadow that fell across her as he moved silently behind her. It wasn't just her appearance that had changed. He had noticed, with some relief that the arrogant self assurance had waned and left behind a quietly confident young woman who no longer needed to show off her intelligence and gain affirmation from others.

His fists tightened slightly in annoyance as she carried on pottering about, happily gathering the ingredients needed and delighting in the task ahead. Despite Harry and Ron trying to subtly warn her about the steadily advancing professor, she was still blissfully unaware.

_It seems some things never change..._

"Miss Granger..."

Hermione jumped at the sardonic drawl from behind her, and carefully put down the glass jar she had been holding before turning to face her Professor.

"Sir?"

Snape took a moment to glare down his nose at her before stepping forward intentionally into her personal space, causing her to back up against the desk, and yet he continued his advance. He stopped mere inches from her and he had to stop himself from closing his eyes and revelling in her scent. Her perfume was sweet, but not intoxicating and so he could smell the woman beneath it. For the third time that day he imagined her beneath him and being surrounded by that delicious scent, but he brought himself back to the present to sneer his disdain at the young woman.

"For someone of such esteemed... intelligence, I expected better. Less of the leech juice, unless of course you _wish_ to _poison _your classmates..."

Amused, he watched her blush and squirm under his hard gaze and utter an apology with the assurance that she would get it right. He 'hmmm'd' and slowly turned away from the flustered female, lest he give himself away. His little game had become self preservation, both pushing her away, but at the same time gaining her attention.

His inner turmoil felt as if it would soon tear him apart. He wanted to give into the part of him that demanded he take her... He stopped and turned to look at her again. She was still blushing prettily and her curls cascaded across her shoulders, taunting him once again just to reach out and touch...

No. He refused to give into such base instincts, he was a man not an animal and would control himself as such. Snape's eyes darkened as he turned back and strode to his desk. He seated himself and opened the books ready for marking. He would cure himself of this budding obsession; he would ignore the young woman and carry on as before.

If only it was that easy.

b Author's Note:/b Thank you to everyone for your reviews! They have spurred me on to continue writing. This is no longer a drabble, but a full fic. However, there will be no set story line. It is more a study of Obsession and how it affects those caught in its trap. I hope you enjoy!

"Put your hand down, Miss Granger. I am in no mood for your self-important drivel..."

Snape's sardonic drawl prickled irritation across Hermione's skin and her hand dropped despondently to the desk. He hadn't even looked up from his marking, how on earth had he even seen her. He hadn't even the manners to look up as he dismissed her! She kept her eyes on him for a few moments more, watching for any hint that he was going to look up, but he was concentrating fully on the book in front of him, his quill scratching rapidly across the parchment and his long, lank hair covering his dark eyes.

Harry gave his friend a little nudge and a smile to try and perk her up. For some reason she still hadn't gotten over the way Professor Snape treated his students. He just assumed that it was her pride that was bruised every time he besmirched her intelligence. Hermione gave him a wan smile and continued to busy herself with the potion she was working on. If her Professor wasn't going to help her, then she was sure she would find the answer in one of the many books she had piled up next to her.

Unknown to Hermione, Snape had in fact been watching her the entire time. Dark eyes hooded beneath sooty lashes and hidden behind a curtain of hair stayed locked on her as she glared up at him from her desk. For reasons he could not explain, little prickles of delight ran up and down his spine at the knowledge he had annoyed her greatly. There was fire in this lioness, and he enjoyed stoking it. Perhaps this was the root of his obsession? She gave the impression of being a studious, demure young woman, but beneath that was there wildness? He wanted to take that fire and hold it in his hands. To take it away from the world and keep it for his very own.

He shook his head and snapped the book shut with an exasperated huff. He had to get a hold of himself. What kind of man was he, mooning over such a young woman, no a girl. And a student no less!

i Forget the annoying little chit... concentrate on your work/i

But that was more difficult than he could have ever imagined. As he busied himself with rearranging the papers on his desk, he could not help but look up every now and again and watch her. Her cheeks were still flushed with anger as she pottered about gathering ingredients and slamming books down. He closed his eyes for a moment, bracing his hands against his desk as he breathed deeply through his nose as if trying to catch her scent, just the slightest tendril and he would be satisfied. But of course all he got was the over bearing smells of the potions the students were making.

Gathering his robes around him, he glided silently across the room, keeping to the edges so he could take in what the other students were doing as he passed. Standing directly behind Hermione he leaned forward taking a moment to smell the sweetness of her hair before snarlingsoftly in her ear.

"If you wish to pay for all new equipment for this class, then by all means continue to throw them around."

The young woman jumped and turned in wide eyed surprise to stare up at her teacher. She hadn't even noticed him come up behind her. Harry and Ron narrowed their eyes in disgust at Snape and hoped that he wouldn't be too harsh on their friend.

"I... no Sir, I'm sorry, Sir."

His lips twitched as she stammered her apology and he crossed his arms across his chest taking another step forward so that she was once again trapped between himself and the desk.

"I do not care what got your knickers in a twist, but I will not tolerate drama queens in my classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor, and I will see you in detention. Report to me as soon as your classes are done for the day. Do not be late, Miss Granger. I am not a patient man."

He waited for her to nod her agreement before sneering at Harry and Ron who were still glaring at him.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, Potter? Do I need to deduct more points from your House?"

Ron quickly turned back to his potion and became incredibly interested in one of the books Hermione had opened. Harry however shook his head, but continued to glare.

"No, Sir. Not at all."

Snape reached out and placed his long fingered hand upon the boy's head and forcefully turned it so he was looking back at his potion.

"Then I suggest you get back to work."

He ignored the grumbling coming from the two boys as he stalked back to the front of the room, pointing out mistakes with his wand and confiscating sweets as he went. All he could think about was his foolishness. His aim had been to stay away from the girl, to push her from his mind and avoid her at all costs. And now he would be alone with her for a whole hour. Perhaps there was some degrading task he could give her that was out of his sight. The store room did need to be rearranged again, and of course leeches that needed to be boiled down.

Snape smirked a little at the thought of the little Gryffindor Princess getting her hands dirty. He doubted she had ever done a hard day's work in her life. He would dirty those pretty little hands, and he would make her hate him even more than she probably did already. If she didn't want to be anywhere near him, then it would make his task of avoiding her far more easy for him.

He eased himself into his chair and leant back with a little sigh, pressing his fingertips together and resting them under his chin. He hoped it would stop the dreams, he day time fantasies and the wandering thoughts. Even now he could see her in his mind's eye, that mane of curls spread out against his sheets, her back arching to his touch. The sweet scent of her intoxicating his senses as he took her.

iWhat are you doing, you dirty old man... ? get a hold of yourself./i

Once again reaching for his books, he tried to lose himself within their depths, but all he could think about was later that afternoon when he would be alone with Miss Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all those who have added this story to their Favourites/Alert list. If you are enjoying this fic, please leave a review! This chapter was inspired by a Sarah McLachlan song called Possession.

...

The soft tapping on his door heralded her arrival, but he did not speak, nor move from his desk. He sat in silence, his hands clasped in front of him. This was her chance to leave, and for the sake of both their souls he hoped she did. He had to stop himself now before it was too late and they both regretted his unnatural lusts. The professor closed his midnight eyes and sighed softly as she tapped on the door again, a little louder this time.

_Be gone with you, foolish girl. Can you not sense the monster behind the door?_

He frowned and rubbed his temples with his fingertips as three sharp knocks echoed through the room and the unsure call of "Sir?" followed shortly after them. Snape supposed it was in actual fact her fear of him that kept her rooted to the spot outside his door. So afraid to miss the detention he had given her in case he did something far worse. If only she knew it was far more dangerous to enter now, rather than face his wrath later. Eventually he brusquely called out "Enter!"

The door creaked open with an agonising slowness, and the Potions Master found himself clenching his clasped hands so hard his nails made little half moons on his knuckles. The object of his sleepless nights, of his perverse fantasies and obsession entered the room and closed the door carefully behind her, as if making any loud noises or sudden movements would anger him.

"You're late."

Startled, Hermione stared up at her Professor resisting the urge to check her watch. She was sure that she was not at all late, in fact if she had gotten down here in the time she thought, then she was in fact early. However, she was not about to say that to the Dungeon Bat, she was in enough trouble as it was and didn't want to risk losing more points for Gryffindor.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't realise."

The young woman stood quietly with her hands clasped behind her back as she waited to see what Snape had in store for her. She hoped it was lines, please, please let it be lines! She had heard disgusting stories about sorting through the store rooms more vomit inducing ingredients, and honestly didn't think she had the stomach for it.

The Potion Master shuffled and rearranged the papers on his desk and opened and shut books as if searching for something, before getting up from his desk and marching into the store room, not once looking at Hermione. When he returned, he was carrying a large vat, and he placed it next to an even bigger cauldron. Still not looking at the girl whose eyes followed him all around the room, he went and fetched a large box of glass bottles with cork stoppers. With a sneer he gestured to the large vat.

"In here is the newest shipment of leeches. Your task for this evening is to boil them until they release their juices. Once that is done, push what is left through the sieve to make sure you have every last drop. When I am satisfied you have done it properly, you can bottle and label the Leech Juice. Any questions?"

The girl in front of him turned pasty white then pale green as he spoke, he could see the tick in her jaw as she clenched her teeth either trying not to be sick or not to show anger in front of him. She gave a small nod when he asked if she had any questions.

"Where are the gloves, Sir? I see the spoon for stirring the leeches, but not gloves for when I have to handle them."

Professor Snape sneered at her before crossing his arms and walking back to his desk.

"There are no gloves. Now get on with it."

Hermione's face crumpled in disgust behind the professor's back, but was not quite brave enough to childishly stick her tongue out, as it would be just her luck for him to have developed eyes in the back of his head. Peeking into the vat, she clapped her hand over her mouth as she stared down at the mass of black, slimy, writhing leeches. Queasily, she lit the fire beneath the cauldron and shakily picked up the heavy vat to tip the contents into the waiting iron vessel.

"Don't do it like that, you'll drop leaches everywhere. Use your hands girl!"

Snape's scornful voice cut through her like ice, and as much as she wanted to argue against his orders, she instead found herself nodding and plunging her hands quickly into the leaches, determined to get it over and done with. She threw handful after handful into the cauldron, grimacing each time she had to pluck one of the bloodsucking fiends from her flesh.

Once the vat was empty, Hermione looked down to see that her hands were speckled with blood, and the flesh slightly puckered where the creatures had bitten her and held on. Before she could say or do anything, Snape was in front of her. He placed a jar of thick grey cream beside the box of bottles and took her hands in his, inspecting them.

"Don't look so aggrieved, stupid girl. It's not as bad as it looks."

His voice was sullen, but the way he said _stupid girl_ was almost affectionate. Not enough, however, for Hermione to notice. The Potions Master gently washed her hands in the sink before coating them in the foul smelling grey cream and massaging the cool substance into her skin. Her flesh prickled and tingled as the cream did its job, but the hot flush creeping across her cheeks and butterflies in her stomach were all caused by the surely man who stroked and rubbed her hands gently yet firmly. Hermione looked up to see that he was watching with an intensity that she hadn't been prepared for. Embarrassed and blushing a deeper crimson, she looked away until he was finished.

"There. That wasn't so terrible, now was it? Best get a move on, Miss Granger. You're not leaving here until you are finished."

Severus Snape settled himself once more at his desk and opened a large leather bound book. He barely so much as glanced at its pages though, as he found himself continuously looking up at the pretty young woman stirring the giant cauldron. Even the grimace on her face couldn't hide her beauty from him. This was ridiculous. Even though he had planned to make her despise him, he was still mooning over her. He truly was a lost cause. Despite the disgruntled silence, Snape actually found it rather pleasant to have another here with him. He usually spent his evenings alone, marking his students work, and then browsing through his extensive library. The other teachers socialised with each other, or friends outside of work. Snape did neither.

_The night is my companion and solitude my guide. Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied...?_

He frowned at his own thoughts and wondered which old poem or song that was from; perhaps it was something he'd heard recently, or an old favourite left in the recesses of his mind. Either way it aggravated him to note how overtly despondent he was becoming these days. A shiver ran up his spine as he recalled the feel of her small, delicate hands in his own, rough long fingered ones. How she had looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and that pretty crimson blush that tinged her cheeks. It had taken all his strength not to press his lips to hers. To take her into his arms and crush her body to his own and not let go.

_All mine... you have to be._

Snape groaned inwardly and covered his face with his hand as the clumsy girl knocked over one of the glass bottles and bent over in front of him to pick up the pieces. She had been sent to test him, he was sure of it now. There was no other explanation for this torture. He let out a laboured sigh and got up to help her pick up the glass.

_She'll just end up cutting herself and making more mess if I don't_

Hearing him come up behind her, Hermione stood up quickly so as to avoid whatever horrible thing he was about to do. But she had made herself dizzy with the speed she had moved and stumbled backwards. Right into her Professor's arms. Snape's chest tightened and his breath caught in his throat as the girl was thrust backwards into him, instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, so she would not fall. He bit down on the groan that threatened to leave his lips at the feel of her warm, beautifully curved body pressed so tightly against his cold, skinny frame. Before he could stop himself, he lowered his head and pushed his nose into her soft curls, taking in her scent. Closing his eyes blissfully, he tightened his hold on the young woman.

_Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone for all the lovely reviews. I am so glad you're all enjoying my writing. Moulin Rouge's version of Roxanne helped with this chapter.

...

Hermione shivered through the tingles running up and down her spine as the professor's arms tightened around her body. She felt his fingertips flex at her hip as if itching to stroke down to her thigh, his other arm across her chest slowly reached up and the long fingered hand clasped her shoulder. The young woman let out a soft sigh as Snape's own breath feathered across the back of her neck and his forehead rested gently on her wild curls. She felt hot all over and could hear her own heart pounding in the silence of the room. Hermione had always been so very afraid of Professor Snape, and there was no denying that she was a little afraid now, but...

_Why am I reacting to him in this way...? My feelings for Ron... surely this is doesn't mean anything?_

She gasped as those long, cool fingers ran their tips across her throat and trailed up her jaw line and her eyes fluttered closed. Her chest heaved as she took deep, feverous breaths trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the little prickles of pleasure shimmering across her skin.

_It's because this is taboo... that's why. A student and her teacher... everybody fantasises about that at least once..._

Suddenly the solidness and the heat of his body were gone. Her eyes flew open and she turned to look at the professor in confusion. He stood with his head slightly lowered, his long black lank hair shielding his eyes from her view and his fists clenched by his sides.

"If you have quite finished destroying my classroom, Miss Granger, I suggest you continue with your task. "

She stared at him opened mouthed, not sure how to react. Snape was acting like nothing at all had just happened. As if they had not been locked in a rather intense and erotic embrace not moments before. However, an icy glare from the man soon sent her dashing back to the cauldron mumbling "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir" not being able to meet his eyes.

Severus Snape grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and slammed it down onto his desk, his eyes not leaving the young woman who now had her back to him. He sat heavily in his chair and ragged the book open, almost tearing the frail pages within. As he had held her, he was unsure of whether she would welcome him should he proceed and so had used the Legilimens spell to see into her mind. What he had seen had not pleased him. The professor had seen the simpleton red-haired boy, and he had felt her guilt. He felt her blooming love for the young man, and her worry about the 'Taboo' feelings she had suddenly felt for her professor. Snape glared down at the pages of the book, but he didn't see the words at all. Images of the two students together flickered into his mind. His hand on her hand, his lips upon her face...

He gritted his teeth and snarled inwardly; furious at the hole he had dug himself. He had known from the start it was a foolhardy fantasy. She was too young for him, and a student.

_And oh how she knows it..._

He felt sickeningly bitter and began to turn pages at random to give his hands something to do; otherwise they may find their way around the throat of Mr Ronald Weasley. Snape frowned down at the pages, but did not see them; he was far too deep in thought. Things were getting out of hand, and his wits were swiftly fleeing him. His obsession was devouring him one step at a time.

_First there is desire... then passion... suspicion... jealousy... anger... it is enough to drive you mad..._

The professor grimaced and leant his weary head upon his clenched fist. So it had come to this, he was jealous of a whelp of a boy.

_Ron Weasley no less... Pathetic... You're a fool old man, what have you gotten yourself into...?_

The room was almost suffocating in its silence; neither professor nor student looked at each other seemingly engrossed in what they were doing. Snape only looked up when he heard a polite little cough and saw Hermione stood next to a crate of filled bottles, she had even cleaned up the cauldron and other equipment whilst he had been brooding.

"Well done, Miss Granger. I suppose you aren't wholly useless."

He closed the book and leant back in his chair, clasping his hands in his lap as he looked down at her thoughtfully. Before he could stop himself, the words fell from his mouth.

"If you wish to earn a worthwhile amount of points for your house, I am in need of some help in the evenings. If you agree to this arrangement. I shall see you tomorrow evening. You are dismissed."

He relished in the surprised look on her face, but clenched his hands when she assured him that she would be here as soon as she had finished her lessons the next day, and even thanked him for the opportunity.

_For a man who's trying to get rid of the girl... you're not doing very well._

Severus Snape waited for her to leave before covering his face with his hand and wallowing in his own dark thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Just a very short chapter this time around I'm afraid, but I hope it wets your appetite for the next one! Thank you for all your lovely reviews!

...

_Warm, delicate hands smoothed over his cold skin, chasing away all the aches and pains of the day. All the horrors and pain of his life quelled at her sweet touch, of the feel of her feathered breath across his chest. Skin prickling into goosebumps as she crawled up his body, leaving little butterfly kisses in her wake. He did not open his eyes, instead choosing to relish in the scent and feel of her. Creamy thighs gripped his narrow, pale hips and long fingers threaded themselves through his lank, black hair. Sweet, cherry lips found his thin pale mouth and he thought he would risk a thousand deaths to be able to keep tasting those lips. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip, silently begging entrance and her mouth quirked into a little smile as she allowed him what he desired. His elegant, long fingered hands whispered up her thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake before finally resting on her hips. Resisting the urge to grip them in a bruising manner, he stroked little circles around her hips and the tops of her thighs, simply enjoying the feel of her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she ground herself against him, dragging a ragged gasp from his throat. The sound made her smile against his mouth and she continued to grind against him in slow, circular movements, breaking from their kiss to allow her little whimpers of appreciation to feather along his throat. His hands unwittingly gripped her hips, but had the sense of mind not to hurt her, as he guided her in her movements to make his head loll back in pleasure. He could feel the silkiness of the sheets complimenting her supple skin, the deadly silence of the room showcasing her whispered moans. There was nothing between them, all he would have to do is shift his body slightly and he would be buried deep within her. He bit his lip and groaned softly, as she seemed to be able to read his mind. Those gentle, clever fingers wrapped around him and guided him to her core..._

Snape awoke suddenly in a cold sweat, his bed sheets in a tangle around his legs and his heart beating as if he'd been running a marathon. Gathering his robes around him, he ventured to the bathroom and glared at himself in the mirror. The dreams of his love had recently been replaced by ones of a far more carnal nature. Dreams of a wild haired Know-It-All who smiled coyly and flirted with an almost innocent sweetness, calling him to her bed with her siren song. Shaking hands turned on the cold water tap and her splashed his face with the icy liquid, trying to banish the lustful images from his mind. How long would he be able to continue on like this? Why on earth had he even allowed it to get this far? They would be alone together every weekday evening, as she had risen to his bait. Just as he knew she would. He was not blind, nor stupid, and he had noticed the way she had reacted to him when he pulled her into his embrace. He could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest beneath his arm, could hear her breath hitching as he held her for far longer than he should have done. At first he mistook it for nerves or fear but there was no denying that look in her eyes.

"You've reeled her in, Severus... now, what are you going to do with her?"


End file.
